The Love Letter Which God Receives
The Love Letter Which God Receives is the first Drama CD. It was released on an unknown date during February 2007. It featured many of the same voice actors that reprised their roles for the anime. The first Drama CD is comprised of seven tracks in total: three featuring the Church clergy, two featuring the Black Hawks, and two tracks featuring all characters in the Drama CD (minus a new female character and two new male characters). Opening track Track 1 involves all of the characters featured in the Drama CD (minus the Two Brothers and Riria) on a Ribidzile destined for the Barsburg empire. It serves as an introduction for the rest of the CD, where the characters explain about the navigation controls as they fly overhead the seven giant, floating districts. Tracks involving Clergy The main portion of the Drama CD consists of tracks involving the clergy of the Church. It also introduces a new female character. The journey of the clergy takes up tracks two, three and four. Track 2 Track two involves the three Bishops, Teito, Burupya and Hakuren discussing the hot springs in District 7, where Teito and Frau are to be working at. The Bishops warn Teito that the Imperial Army is still on the watch so they mustn't let down their guards. Frau starts arguing with both Teito and Castor about the Promise Collar and Castor's nature respectively, but stops when Labrador becomes upset. As Labrador and Castor leave, Teito cannot help but feel something bad will happen. He then monologues on his years in the Academy, his past as a sklave and his relationship with the King of Raggs. The clergy are busy packing, and Castor uncovers Frau's porn stash in one of his suitcases, burning them all to Frau's horror. In order for Teito to leave without being recognized, he is forced to wear a nun's habit. When they all get to their destination, they are inspected by the border control, who realize Teito is not a nun. When Hakuren suggests they break through the barriers, the guards notice their escape and open fire, sending Teito and Hakuren's Hawkzile into the ravine below. Track 3 Track three follows Teito and Hakuren as they venture through the forest in search of help. They come across a rather large building and are greeted by a girl whom offers them free lodging for the night. She then introduces herself as Riria, the owner of the hotel. Riria is intrigued by Hakuren's appearance, explaining to him that he reminds her of someone she knew. She then brings them into a luxurious room where dinner had already been prepared and served. Riria leaves them to their meal but Teito is suspicious of her kind hospitality. Hakuren then leaves to find Riria to borrow a map. Hakuren finds Riria mumbling to herself and asks what is wrong. She explains that her lover had passed away a long time ago. Hakuren offers a prayer for his soul but Riria says that is unnecessary. She then tells Hakuren that she had been waiting for him. A pair of skeletal wings sprouts out from Riria's back, and Hakuren realizes that she had been possessed by a Kor. The Kor speaks to Riria and lures her into making a second wish. Riria wishes for Hakuren to always stay by her side. Teito finds them and manages to grab hold of Riria. But Hakuren tells Teito to let go, stating that he will protect her. Riria reveals that Hakuren looks like her dead lover, and that they will never be apart again. Riria proceeds to attack Teito before Frau and Castor appear. Castor knocks Hakuren out while Frau prepares to destroy the Kor wings with Verloren's Scythe. Riria tries to stop Frau, because if the Kor disappears, she will slowly forget about her lover. Frau realizes that she is standing still in time. Teito suggests that she write a letter to her dead lover everyday so that she will never forget him. Frau agrees, as that way, her feelings for him will stay with her forever. Riria decides to heed their advice and says that she might have been waiting for someone to tell her these words. The Kor wings starts to break, and Frau shatters it with Veloren's scythe. With the removal of the Kor, Riria begins to age as time catches up to her. Teito wonders why she didn't ask the Kor to bring her lover back to life. Frau explains that even the Kor cannot violate the final rest of the dead: they cannot meet with the dead or resurrect them. Just then, Burupya finds Teito and licks him. Upon seeing him, Teito realizes that the loss of a life can never be returned, and because of that fact, life is so precious to them. Track 4 The clergy arrive at the hot spring safely. But before they could enter the water, they find Labrador already in the mixed bath with a group of old ladies. Teito remembers that Riria had been staring at Hakuren after returning to her real form, and thinks that he is popular with older women. Hakuren denies it and states that Frau, who was receiving unnessary attention from the old ladies in the mixed bath, is the popular one. Teito and Hakuren then talks about Riria. Frau tells Teito that he had the look of someone who just received a love letter. Teito denies it, and Frau states that he always receives a mountain of letters from the sisters. Castor reveals that they were not love letters but rather complains of harassment. Teito then says that Riria had been waiting for her lover's return in that place, but now, her words of love will continue forever, with her longing for him. And even if she writes those letters, there will come a day when she journeys to meet him with all of them in hand. Tracks involving the Black Hawks Track 5 Track five begins with Konatsu searching for Hyuuga, as he had seemingly escaped from work again. However, Hyuuga later flies out of Ayanami's room when he tried to persuade 'Aya-tan' to go to the hot springs. Konatsu does not believe that Ayanami punished Hyuuga because of that. Hyuuga then reveals that he had told 'Aya-tan' that his military cap grows on his head. And the reason why Ayanami didn't want to go to the hot springs was because his cap is a part of his body, and he didn't want the truth to be out. Konatsu naively believes Hyuuga's words before Ayanami walks out of the room and claims that it doesn't. Hyuuga tells Ayanami that he needs some time to relax, and urges Konatsu to persuade him to go to the hot springs. However, Konatsu makes things worse when he tells Ayanami that he will not tell anyone that his cap is a part of his body. Ayanami whips Hyuuga instead of Konatsu, and asks him if he wants a holiday that lasts forever. Konatsu then informs Ayanami that the meetings for that day and the next have been canceled as the higher-ups are suffering from food poisoning caused by the banquet from the day before. Therefore, Ayanami is to represent them at a two-day international conference held at District 7. Hyuuga gets excited as District 7 is famous for its hot springs. He says that they will be less worried if they see 'Aya-tan' having a holiday. Ayanami tells Hyuuga that he will think about it if Hyuuga can finish his desk work in an hour. When the Black Hawks are on the aircraft, Konatsu comments that he is surprised Hyuuga finished all his desk work in an hour, and tells him to continue working hard like that. But Hyuuga explains that when he starts looking at the documents, it makes him want to chop something up. Konatsu then mentions that Katsuragi would have been able to join them if he wasn't food-poisoned. Kuroyuri tears up as Haruse couldn't come because he is learning calligraphy. Konatsu tries to cheer him/her up by offering him/her sour seaweed chocolates. Hyuuga sees Ayanami working, and is told by 'Aya-tan' to open his luggage which was packed with documents. Konatsu unconsciously begins to work, causing Hyuuga to toss them all over the place in frustration. Hyuuga then tells them that they are here for a vacation and not to work. However, Ayanami whips, and reminds him that they are here to attend the international peace conference. Some time later, Hyuuga, Konatsu and Kuroyuri are relaxing in the hot spring. Ayanami, in his military uniform, walks in, and tells Hyuuga that there is garbage to be taken care of. Konatsu throws Hyuuga's wash basin towards a rock cliff. Two brothers come out of hiding, and reveal that they are going to take revenge on Ayanami for killing the rest of their family. However, one of them is killed by Kuroyuri's Wars when he calls him/her a little girl. Hyuuga then sends the remaining brother down the cliffs by slashing the ground he was standing on. With the garbage taken care of, Ayanami tell the Black Hawks to continue relaxing in the hot spring, and he is going out for a while. Track 6 Track six follows Ayanami, as he talks to the grave of his former begleiter, Yukikaze. Ayanami tells Yukikaze that he has left his subordinates behind, and that he loves it when it was just the two of them. He comments that he doesn't need anyone else by his side because Yukikaze alone, is his beloved begleiter. When Ayanami questions if Yukikaze was glad to have met him, Hyuuga comes out from hiding to comfort him. Ayanami tries to get him to leave, but Hyuuga ignores him and instead, speaks to the grave and asks Yukikaze if he felt glad about protecting 'Aya-tan'. A gust of wind washes through the area as though Yukikaze was acknowledging his question. Hyuuga then tells Ayanami that he will protect him until he gets himself a new begleiter. Hyuuga returns to the hotel, and explains to Konatsu and Kuroyuri that he took a walk with 'Aya-tan'. Konatsu then finds a box packed with many treats. When the trio realizes that it was meant for them, they tell Ayanami that they love him. However, Ayanami laughs darkly and informs them that he will be working them all to death starting tomorrow. Track involving the Clergy and the Black Hawks Track 7 Track seven involves the various casts of the Drama CD. Frau is acting as a host for the 'May God be With You' hour, delivered by the 'Barsburg's 7th Broadcasting Bureau'. With the help of his assistant, Teito, the duo are to help solve the problems of troubled young teens. The first caller identifies himself as 'Mr. Sunglasses'. He explains that he cannot get along with his boss. 'Mr. Sunglasses', had bought a (magic) pot that could supposedly help him be on good terms with his boss but it never works. He had also painted his boss's room different colors according to the seasons. And during his boss' recent birthday, he and his colleagues had baked a cake shaped like his boss. Frau tries to give some advice to 'Mr. Sunglasses' but they are interrupted when his boss finds him on the phone instead of attending a meeting. The call gets cuts off by a loud explosion, forcing Frau and Teito to move on to the next caller who calls themselves 'Dokuro'. 'Dokuro' says that he/she has someone that he/she likes but doesn't have the courage to confess. Frau tells 'Dokuro' that if he/she is a girl, writing a love letter would be a good idea. But if he/she is a boy then he should attack at night. The call ends when Teito attacks Frau for giving perverted advices that needed to be censored. The broadcast enters a short commercial break where Castor advertises about a palm-sized amulet that could restore vitality, cure sore shoulders and mend broken couples; potpourri. Labrador adds that it has different fragrant scents. The 'May God be With You' hour then continues. The final caller identifies himself as 'Mr. K'. He complains about his boss's laziness, and comments that his boss would often vanish suddenly and return, covered in blood. 'Mr. K' then mentions that his colleagues had baked a life sized cake for his boss's boss, 'Mr. A'. Just then, his boss enters the room soaked in blood. But before 'Mr. K' could question him, 'Mr. A' finds them, and Konatsu immediately hangs up the phone. Frau and Teito try to reestablish contact with Konatsu but to no avail. The broadcast ends with 'Mr. Sunglasses' as the winner of the Zehel present. A worried Frau tells 'Mr. Sunglasses' to collect the prize if he is still alive. Category:Drama CD